


【ART】 Crimson Star - Companion Archive

by JunHerre



Series: Crimson Star [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Art, Dieselpunk, Digital Art, Documentation, Drawing, Fighter Pilots, Guilty Pleasures, Illustrations, M/M, Masturbation, Military, Military Kink, Military Science Fiction, Military Uniforms, Period Typical Attitudes, Pilots, Soldiers, Soviet Union, Traditional Media, Uniforms, War, Work In Progress, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHerre/pseuds/JunHerre
Summary: These files are closely linked to the Crimson Star story series (NSFW), introducing more details along the way about characters, props and settings.You can read it here :archiveofourown.org/works/25072246Pay close attention to the tags and warnings !Crimson Star author Twitter : @RedMarker10Ritter character and co-creator Twitter : @JunHerre
Series: Crimson Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Ritter Wehrpass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Marker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Marker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimson Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072246) by [JunHerre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHerre/pseuds/JunHerre), [Red_Marker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Marker/pseuds/Red_Marker). 



> Documents from a divergent 1940s timeline have reached the Internet realm through quantum uncertainty. This archive's goal is to preserve and analyse them to the best of our abilities.
> 
> Do not hesitate to right click the pictures and open them in a new tab for full details. Sorry for mobile users !

**【The document appears to be a severely damaged and stained Wehrpass German soldier ID dating from the early 1940s, divided in two pages. It is originally written in German, however translation will be provided in the report.】**

* * *

**【Left Page】**

**【Picture】**  
A faded color picture of a young man with uncanny features is stapled to the document. He is wearing a light brown leather pilot jacket, white shirt, and an Iron Cross military decoration pendant tucked under his neatly folded collar. The pendant is held by a black, white and red ribbon around his neck, with a round silver brooch clasping it. The brooch seems engraved with a peculiar _"ᛟ"_ runic symbol.

The young man has pale skin, angular emaciated features and short wavy white hair messily slicked back, appearing almost monochromatic. He is looking down at an angle, avoiding the camera lens, a strange, almost smug expression drawn on his lips as he appears lost in thoughts. No facial hair is noticeable, except neatly cut sideburns at ear height.

His half-closed eyes are sunken in dark shadows, eyelids appearing covered in a shiny black oily substance. Thick white eyelashes emerge from the darkness, hovering above pale steel blue eyes with constricted pupils. The underside of his lower eyelids appear crimson red, fleshy blood color underlining his almost absent gaze. The angle of his eyes is uncanny, almost appearing as if each one moves independently, focused on a single target.

Ashy freckles appear as faded ink drops on his upper cheeks and the bridge of his straight, thin nose, contrasting with the pale warm blush of the paper white skin. His lips are thin, appearing gradually washed out with the exception of a single crimson line marking his strange, slightly too wide smile. His brow is slightly furrowed, with barely noticeable translucent eyebrows.

**【Text】**  
Around the picture, faded stamps from the Reich command are visible, erased with intent from the glossy photograph surface.  
Under the picture, a space assigned for the ID holder's signature. Even though the mention underneath calls for first name and surname, a single signature of the name _"Ludger"_ is written in sepia ink, in an almost antique, shaky script handwriting.

At the bottom of the page, six information details are filled in with a typewriter.  
\- Height in centimeters : _171_  
\- Eye color : _light blue_  
\- Body shape : _thin_  
\- Hair color : _white_  
\- Unique features : the mention seems to be censored. A single question mark appears past the black censor brush stroke.  
\- Blood type : a single symbol written in red, reminiscent of the lowercase Gamma Greek letter. Small, dark red stains are noticeable in the corner of the page. The first page ends here.

**【Right Page】**

The page is a form supposed to be completed with personal information of the ID holder. Each line is typed with a typewriter as well. The page is heavily censored, scribbled and stained with dark liquid. The details are filled in as follows.  
\- Family name : the medium-length mention is censored with a straight black stroke.  
\- First name : The letters _"Lu"_ are visible. The rest of the short mention is censored.  
\- Date of birth : _13th of December 1915_. The _5_ is visible under a small censor stroke that has been scratched through.  
\- Place of birth : The first line is almost fully censored, barely leaving visible the first letter, maybe an _M_ or an _N_. The second, longer line is fully censored, a light scratch in the middle leaving the letters _"Lo"_ to appear.  
\- Nationality : The mention calls for any previous and current citizenship. A short, first mention is censored. Only an _"X"_ appears typed further.  
\- Religion : An ink stain covers a short mention, as if a pen nib exploded on impact. Further, a symbol of _three interlocking triangles_ appears to have been drawn in a precise manner.  
\- Marital status : _single_  
\- Profession : The first line mentions in typed fashion the learned professional experience as _"airman/pilot"_. The second line asks for the exercised profession. A set of five runic characters _"ᚱᛁᛞᛁᚱ"_ are sharply manually scribbled over the line.  
\- Parents : This section calls for the personal name and profession details of the ID holder's parents. However, it is completely stained with black oily liquid drips as dark as ink, swiped with fury and spread over a large part of the page. No details can be made out, except that there was something written at some point. The second and last page ends here, tainted and spotted.

* * *

**【End of Report】**

_Illustration: JunHerre (watercolors, traditional medium and digital document manipulation)_


	2. Photograph - Valeri

**【The document appears to be an early color picture in sepia tones.】**

* * *

**【Picture】**

The picture is composed of a single figure sitting on a wooden table, in what appears to be a room with a stone floor. The environment is rustic, however the light shines through a wood-framed window, bringing warm tones to the scene. It appears to be set in a rural environment.

A young man in his late 20s is sitting on the table, one leg resting on the floor, and a hand gripping the wooden edge. In his other hand, he holds a black walking cane with a silver handle, sculpted in the Art Deco style.

The young man is mysteriously smiling at the camera, half-lidded striking mint blue eyes with reddish undersides contrasting with fair skin. His lips are a rosy tint, under a slightly upturned nose with a rounded tip. His short hair is toffee blonde, lighter strands hiding a few greying spots, neatly combed to the side in natural wavy fashion.

He is wearing stylish garments, a striking soft red scarf assorted with his leather driver gloves, a pale striped white and beige shirt, and a dark claret vest. His trousers are a deep warm black velvet, contrasted with the soft brown leather and steel of leg braces starting from mid-thigh, and ending in rust-colored riding boots.

Around his shoulders, he wears two light-colored leather revolver holsters, Wild West-style, each one containing an engraved Colt.

_(Author's note - That bit might still be WIP)_

* * *

**【End of Report】**

_Illustration: JunHerre (watercolors, traditional medium and digital document manipulation)_


	3. Photograph - Stolen Sneaky Moment

**【The document is a partially burned sepia picture.】**

* * *

**【Picture】**

The picture seems to feature the Ritter in a slightly compromising position, reclining in the cockpit of his aircraft, fully clothed, daydreaming cigarette in hand and manually stimulating himself. 

Quite self-explanatory, really.

_(Feast your eyes, you guilty bunch. Check my Twitter at @JunHerre for more ;D)_

* * *

**【End of Report】**

_Illustration: JunHerre (traditional medium, digital color and digital document manipulation)_


End file.
